


Day 18: Land Before Swine

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [18]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Ford walked slowly among the prehistoric zoo, fascinated by the ability for preservation that tree sap had. Combined with the revelations about peanut brittle to do the same that the 8 ½ president had discovered, he was going to have to do a lot of research.

He’d made a note to do so before going on his five year voyage aboard the Stan’o’War. It was just one of a hundred things to investigate when he returned. The implications of this one, however, put it to the top of the list.

Fiddleford’s instructions had guided him here. He still had a lot of catching up to do with his old friend, but apparently an already planned fishing trip with his son prevented the man from joining Ford on this particular trek.

“Oh no! A stegamasaraus!” a familiar voice called out.

“I’ll save you!” said another familiar voice.

Coming around a preserved raptor, Ford saw Dipper and Mabel decked out in explorer gear. They seemed to be acting out some sort of play. He stayed back and out of sight, covering his mouth as his heart soared to see such innocent joy in his nephew and niece. Since returning, he’d often regretted missing the chance to see them play when they were younger. At the age of 18 now, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to see them do so. He decided to watch a while longer before greeting them.

“Oh, valiant hero! You’ve saved me!” Mabel cried after several minutes of acting by the two.

“All in a day’s work, ma’am,” Dipper said as he popped the brim of his hat up with a cocky smirk.

“How could I ever repay you?”

Ford sensed something odd in her tone and the way she walked towards Dipper. ‘Sultry’ was the word that came to mind, but he must be wrong. It’d been 30 years since he was back in this dimension, followed by another five voyaging in far away places. Culture can change a lot in that length of time. Maybe this was normal.

“No need to repay me. Just doing what I could for a beautiful young woman.”

“Hmmm? But I insist…”

Ford’s brow furrowed. This wasn’t out of the ordinary, right? Siblings hugging like that, Dipper’s arms around her waist and Mabel’s around his neck, faces inches apart.

A blush hit his face when they kissed. Well! Sibling relationships certainly had come a long way. A very long way. A very, very long way. He hurriedly turned and left, careful to stay as quiet as possible.

Of course, Ford certainly wasn’t so stupid to have believed those thoughts at any point in time. They were more hopes that what he was seeing wasn’t what he had immediately known to be the case as soon as the twins came together. A feminine moan echoed through the cave and he moved a little quicker.

He loved these kids dearly, but this was incest! He couldn’t just sit idly by while it happened. He also didn’t know how to handle it, though. For as much as he’d seen in his adventurous life, he’d never dealt with something quite like this. He wasn’t going to just confront them without a plan.

This was a very delicate matter. He couldn’t handle this by himself but he couldn’t ask just anyone. Stanley could help and would keep it quiet between them and the twins. Worry about the consequences of this revelation was too much for him alone.


End file.
